Family from Elsewhere
by N Harmonic
Summary: Summary: Superboy finds a family in Superman and- Himself! Another Dimension! I decided to remind everyone who loves this show that the Superman here shouldn't represent all of the Supermans.


**Family from Elsewhere**

**Summary: Superboy finds a family in Superman and- Himself?! Another Dimension?!**

**I decided to remind everyone who loves this show that the Superman here shouldn't represent **_**all**_** of the Supermans.**

The mentors and Young Justice were in the middle as they watched Superman and Superboy have another tiff about whatever reason. Kaldur and Batman were about to step in for their respective teammate when suddenly they all flew back from a mysterious wind. When it stopped; they looked up in surprise and shock.

In between where Superboy and Superman had been, there was a spinning orange and purple portal. They watched as the portal closed in, forming a male figure. They man was revealed; everyone was shocked by his features.

It was a young man, about nineteen, with a strong build who was almost as tall as Superman. The man had spiky black hair and blue eyes. The man also had a clean shaven beard and a black stud in his nose. The man wore a black shirt, navy blue jeans, and a silver trench coat; on his head was a gold ring-like halo. When everyone saw the silver s-shield they were instantly bombarded: this guy looks like Superboy!

Finally, the man's energy seemed to give out as he fell to his knees, then face down. They barely heard him utter something before he was unconscious. The word confused and surprised them for he said:

"Sire."

It was three hours later, in the infirmary, that the man showed signs of waking up. He groaned, sitting up while bringing his hand to his head.

"Dammit Doc," he muttered quietly to himself.

As he blinked his eyes into focus they saw something blue on his wrist. He pulled his hand away and saw it was a bracer made of blue Kryptonite. One on each wrist, suppressing his powers slightly and making him feels like he had a chest cold.

"What da hell?" he asked, then noticed the Batman in the corner.

The man's eyes widened. "Have I gone back in time or another dimensions?" he asked incredulously.

"What makes you ask?" Batman monotone giving away nothing.

The man's lip quirked at the familiar persona. "Because my Bats ditched the Kevlar for more tech twenty years ago," he replied, coming to a conclusion.

Batman's eyebrow rose. "And who are you?" he asked.

The man glanced at the one-way mirror. "How about you invite your posy in? Then I'll know my standpoint here," he requested.

Batman was silent before he gave a barely noticeable nod. Moments later, Young Justice came in with Superman; the young man knew three others were still watching from behind the glass. The man kept his eyes on the Supers and when his gaze met Superboy's, he grinned.

"Your name," Batman demanded again.

The man smiled, before easily snapping the blue kryptonite cuffs off. Everyone tensed but the man relaxed.

"Well given my age here," he said, looking at Superboy, "You all probably knew me as Superboy. These days I go by Mjolnir but you can call me by my given names."

Superboy sucked in breath. A name…?

"Greetings, I am Conner Kent, but to you two," he looked at the kryptonians, "I am Con-El."

Superman was surprised. A kryptonian name? And both his last names?

"Con-El?" Kid Flash asked.

Con-El nodded understandably. "Con, from my name Conner, of the House of El," he pointed at his s-shield. "It means all together, he who protects hope, and it happens to be the name my sire, or in your terms, father, Superman gave me."

"Father?!" Young Justice said in shock while Superman tensed.

"Superboy is not my son," Superman scowled.

Superboy flinched while Con-El tensed and looked at the man in shock and slight anger.

"Who the hell are you and where is Superman?" Con-El asked quietly, slight hurt in his tone.

"Excuse me?" Superman asked challengingly.

Con-El glared. "The Superman I know isn't a dumbass," he said sternly; shocking everyone, especially Superboy. No one had ever defended him before; never against Superman.

"The Superman I know knows he came to this planet with no one owing him anything," Con-El continued, "The Superman I know knows he should of never been discovered and should of died, or he should have been found by the government and experimented on."

Superman flinched, faltering. He'd never really realized how lucky he was.

"My Superman knows he shouldn't have been found by those two farmers. He knows they shouldn't have cuddled him, named him, or brought him home. The Superman I know knows he's blessed to have been raised by Martha and John Kent."

Con-El looked at Superboy in the eye. "My sire knows he blessed to have a creation at all in a world that can't have us," he said.

Superman was quiet, defeated and lost in thought. How could he have forgotten; never realized… Superboy felt like he could cry; he felt so many emotions.

"What are you?" he asked.

He had to know. Why did the other Superman love his own Superboy?

Con-El gave Superman another glare before he relaxed himself again; he looked at the ceiling in thought.

"Well," he began, "When sire entered the Fortress of Solitude for the first time, it took his DNA to verify who he was. Unknown to my sire, the Fortress used that DNA to begin Operation Rebirth."

"Rebirth?" Kaldur asked curiously.

Con-El smiled. "Back when Krypton was being colonized, they sent out hundreds of scout ships with unfertilized Kryptonian eggs. The plan was for the ships to create half-Kryptonians to spread Kryptonian people. Basically, I was once one of hundreds."

"You're a clone," Artemis said, silently glancing at her friends who looked back.

Con-El tilted his head. "I suppose… Well, I was born o an egg and DNA, I just wasn't born the way you were," he said, and then snorted.

"Given the limited resources on the ship and on Earth, it took about ten years for me to go from single cell to healthy baby. Fortunately, and unfortunately, Lois Lane had died and my sire learned that it was impossible for a human womb to carry a Kryptonian child," he continued.

"Lois is dead?!" Superman shouted.

"Sh!" everyone replied.

"Thanks," Con-El chuckled "Now where… Oh yes. My sire had gone to the fortress a day after Lois had died to grieve. The AI decided that was the perfect moment to announce he was the father of a bouncing baby boy!"

"How did he react?" Robin asked curiously.

Con-El smiled softly. "Quite pissed, understandably. I only know what he told me but at first, he'd been upset and overwhelmed, then he saw me," he said.

Everyone was enthralled. The teens wanted to know why the other Superman accepted his own Superboy.

"He said he'd held me and that when I gripped his finger, he knew. From that day forth, I was his, and he was mine."

"Wow," M'gann breathed, enchanted by the emotions.

Con-El cleared his throat while nodding. "Around the time I was seventeen; sire got the government's permission to allow for more Kryptonians to be born and raised on a base we built in Brazil until something more permanent could be made. A year later, my first sister was born," he said whimsically.

"Sister?!" Superboy and Superman shouted in unison; then they glared at each other.

"Mhm," Con-El replied, and then reached into the pocket of his trench coat.

Con-El pulled out a small rectangle of a photo; he showed it to them. In the photo was two girls, one was at least two while the other was a newborn. Both girls had black wavy hair but the oldest had purple eyes while the baby's was blue. They both wore blue and red footie and like Con-El, the oldest had a gold halo.

Con-El smiled gently at the picture and pointed. "That is Tallulah or Lula-El and she is Samantha or Sama-El," he said.

Superboy cautiously took the picture. "I have sisters," he whispered to himself.

Con-El grinned. "I suppose you do Con," he replied with a chuckle.

Superboy jolted. "Con?" he asked shocked.

Con-El nodded. "For Conner. You and I are one in the same so you're Conner Kent and Con-El; if not in his name," he pointed at Superman, "then in mine and my sire's names."

Superboy, Conner, couldn't speak. He had a name; like a normal boy.

Kid Flash grinned. "Great name Con," he said, punching his shoulder.

Kaldur and Artemis nodded in agreement while M'gann gushed over it. Robin smirked.

"Name means school," Robin teased.

Conner smiled. "I think I can deal," he said happily.

Con-El mentally smiled; happy to improve his alternate self's life. Suddenly, the three Kryptonians tilted their heads as they heard something inaudible.

"What was that?" Conner asked in confusion once it stopped.

"What?" M'gann asked curiously.

"It would seem we have a guest," Superman said.

Con-El chuckled. "My sire," he replied and stood.

Bemused, the others followed Con-El, who he himself followed his senses towards a foyer. Standing in the middle, in front of a blue and yellow portal, was a man; Superman. This Superman wore a navy blue Kevlar suit, red boots, and a red trench coat; he still had the red s-shield on his chest. On Superman's head, which had no curl, there was the gold ring.

"Sire," Con-El called, then looked at Conner, "Come on."

Superman, Kal-El, smiled, sighing relief at the sight of his son.

"Creation," he replied, then paused at Conner. "Crea_tions_."

Con-El laughed and patted Conner's shoulders. "This is this world's Superboy," he became serious; "I hope you don't mind if I gave him our name?"

Kal-El frowned. "Did he not have one?" he asked in confusion; glancing at his counter-part. Superman happened to be scowling at him.

Con-El grimaced. "It would seem your kindness isn't multi-dimensional," he replied; squeezing his 'brother's' shoulder.

Kal-El looked at him shock and then looked at his counter-part. He leaned over to his son's shoulder.

"Is he sane?" he asked quietly though he knew the other would hear him

Con-El shrugged. "I can only guess that's he doesn't know," he replied. "Or he really is an ass."

Conner was shocked. "You're Superman?" he asked quietly.

Kal-El smiled warmly. "That's Kal-El to you," he replied; ruffling the younger teen's hair.

Suddenly the portal wavered; catching everyone's attentions.

"Time to go," Con-El said.

"I agree," Kal-El replied and then he turned back to Conner.

Kal-El reached inside his trench coat and pulled out a gold ring similar to his and his sons; he put it on Conner's head. Conner briefly touched the s-shield that was engraved in the front; something he noticed was on the other twos. He looked at Kal-El in confusion.

Kal-El smiled. "That's the Kryptonian equivalent of a cellphone. We all have one; so we'll have be listening," he said.

Conner was shocked. Does this mean… he wouldn't be alone?

Con-El walked backwards towards the portal. "Until we meet again Conner," he smiled and walked into the portal; disappearing.

Kal-El smiled and waved. "Bye son," he said and was gone.

The portal flickered and wavered and then was gone. Conner was alone though everyone was behind him.

Was he alone? Or did he have someone?

He touched the engraving.

_Con?_

_Hey baby bro._

Conner smiled. He had a family.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My tribute to giving Superboy a family, which I done before with this world's Superman, and my way of showing Con he's never alone. Not as long as us writers are out there thinking of these amazing ideas.**

**BTW. Is Sopa really making a comeback or a people being paranoid? If it is, people take your part or our words, like up there ^, will never be heard.**

**Some of us are discovered in a book, but most of us are discovered online, and that was really counts. **


End file.
